ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamis Tactics
This guide is designed to give a general overview, the role of various types of jobs, and certain things to take caution with in Dynamis. The general tactics behind effectively participating in Dynamis is quite a bit different than the experience point parties we have become so familiar with. First and foremost, there are no experience points awarded for killing each monster. In the Northlands and Dreamlands there are XP scrolls, which yield only a small percentage of experience points compared to the various escort quests throughout Vana'diel (ex. 150XP compared to 1,000XP for escort). Secondly, rarely is there a time in Dynamis where there is only 1 monster being pulled to your group, often times there are 4-10 or more. In addition there are varying types of monsters, not only different jobs, but there are beastmen, pets, wyverns, summons, and certainly not least are the stones. Dynamis Monsters 'Simulacra' (a.k.a. Stones, Statues) The first new type of monster you will come across are Simulacra. Due to their extremely high TP gain and weakness to thunder, they almost always fall to the Black Mages to take down. By nature they have a very slow movement speed, so it is not extremely difficult to kite or "solo" a stone if necessary. While they do hit a Black mage quite hard, stoneskin usually absorbs 1-2 hits. It is best to cast your thunder based spells as soon as it comes into range, followed by a quick run back to a known safe area, and cast your second spell. It is not recommended to melee these monsters, a thief need only hit once whether by ranged attack or a single melee hit to apply Treasure Hunter. Discussed further in this guide, a Dynamis group can make great use of a Ninja (off tank) to provoke, kite, and Ninjutsu. This will aide the Black Mages significantly as they will not have to continually be moving. Dynamis Windurst *Avatar Icon AoE Elemental Magic *Manifest Icon Dispelga, Sleepga II, Slowga *Avatar Idol Spawns NM *Tzee Xicu Idol Mega Boss (30 minute time extension) Dynamis San d'Oria *Serjeant Tombstone AoE Elemental Magic *Warchief Tombstone Dispelga, Sleepga II, Slowga *Overlord's Tombstone Mega Boss (no time extension) Dynamis Bastok *Adamanking Effigy No spells but can be drained and Aspired *Gu'Dha Effigy Mega Boss (30 minute time extension) Dynamis Jeuno *Goblin Replica White Mage Spells *Goblin Statue White mage Spells *Goblin Golem Mega Boss (30 minute Time extension) The guidelines for these Simulacra are the same for the main cities as well as the outlands 'White Mage' White Mages are not too difficult to work with, it is suggested to have Red Mages silence them, just to avoid multiple cures and various other enhancing spells. Benediction is most likely the most potentially dangerous ability these White Mages have, so good to take them down extremely quickly. Each class of White Mage when using benediction will wake up surrounding slept beastmen, for this reason, it is often wise to save killing White Mage beastmen last to avoid waking up other slept monsters. Windurst *Vanguard Priest San d'Oria *Vanguard Amputator Bastok *Vanguard Constable Jeuno *Vanguard Alchemist *Elixmix Hooknose NM *Distilix Stickytoes NM (stone that spawns this NM pops in palace after Mega Boss killed) 'Red mage' Offensively Red Mage beastmen in Dynamis are not much of a problem. Good idea to silence them if possible to avoid chinspell, otherwise they should go down fairly easily. Windurst *Vanguard Visionary *Loo Hepe the Eyepiercer NM San D'oria *Vanguard Vexer Bastok *Vanguard Protector Jeuno *Vanguard Enchanter *Gabblox Magpietongue NM *Jabbrox Grannyguise NM (stone that spawns this NM pops in palace after Mega Boss killed) Section heading Write the second section of your article here.